The Resistance
by voxychik
Summary: Santana Lopez is the leader of The Resistance, that is an underground group of humans hiding and fighting for survival from a Humanoid race trying to kill all humans. Would she be able to protect her people and also find love in a beautiful blonde?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, I've always wanted to write something in this site but never had the chance to actually do it. This has been an idea that I suddenly couldn't stop thinking about, and after all the time I've passed reading some amazing fanfiction here I decided to finally give it a try. I hope you guys like the idea and give it a shot. English is not my first language so I apologize for the mistakes. Reviews are very welcome XD.**

**I don't own any of the Glee cast!**

* * *

><p>The Resistance<p>

It was a cold hollow night; the freezing wind blew with force, creating a sound similar to a whisper. Tall trees stood menacing, moving from side to side allowing the leaves to abandon their place in order to make beds of green coloring on the thirsty for blood dirt floor. The night was soon disrupted by a black slender figure, running at the speed of light. A figure barely visible by the human naked eye, it moved with such grace and eagerness, jumping and avoiding some of the obstacles in the way. There where car parts, baby strollers, kitchen utilities even toilets. Things that no longer held the meaning they once had, things that had just become obstacles to avoid or to use in order to hide from an incoming attack.

In the distance barks, shouts of orders and truck engines cut the silent night like stabbing knifes. The slender figure clearly female kept pounding the dirt with as much speed and force possible. As if life and dead depended on how fast her legs would run, it really did depend on it. Every part of her body was covered in black clothing, her hands with leather gloves, and feet with strong boots and her face with a black mask that only allowed showing deep brown and determining eyes. 

Every breath taken was sharp, constricting her lungs painfully; it felt as if the she would suddenly combust. The mixture of blood and sweat made it almost impossible to see, yet the black clothing female never once faltered, knowing without any doubt the road to reach safety and praying to any higher power that could hear for protection. There were others that depended on the success of this mission; in one of her leather gloved hands shone a small probate, filled with a luster liquid. She had run for miles, blending with the environment and avoiding skillfully the traps along the way.

She hoped that the others had reached safety, no more casualties where aloud. The dark figure sensed her destination wasn't farer away, she had to keep going, if they manage to get her she didn't stand a chance, not without the guns capable of inflicting damage to their enemies. The barks and shouts could be heard closer and closer, even the lights of the trucks were clearing the path. But before the dark woman could begin to lose faith and have the possibility of getting caught a big dirt covered space on the floor started to open sucking every tree leaf, rock and dirt from above. The slender figure never stopping her speed jumped with ease thru the black hole that suddenly appeared, landing gracefully on a dirtier looking floor.

The big top of the hole started to close rapidly protecting the inside from the commotion outside. Lights suddenly blinded those deep brown eyes and with a sudden movement the black leather hands took off the mask that covered her face. Long black and shiny hair fell on slim yet strong back and shoulders, revealing a Latin beauty with a lopsided grin on her face.

"Santana how noble of you to finally arrive!" shouted a female voice, her owner a blue eyed blond, very petite and princess looking. She was wearing a long white doctor robe with the name Fabray on her left side upper pocket. "What took you so long? We were starting to wonder if you joined the other side." said the blonde while smiling.

"Fuck you Quinn; I just stopped a minute on my way back in order to drink some coffee. You know, while I waited to get caught or shot!" The girl named Quinn suddenly stopped smiling and step forward, seeing a conflicted look pass rapidly on the dark hair woman's face. She leaned to hug her friend, a pain expression on her almost flawless features. They didn't need more words to show what they were feeling, both just holding each other for what seemed and eternity. "Did you get it?" asked Quinn with her eyebrows raised and nervously shifting from side to side.

"Of course Quinn, you know me; Santana Lopez always gets what she was sent to retrieve. But what about the others, did they manage to arrive safely?" Said the Latin beauty while handing the doctor the shinning liquid. Quinn scowled at her friend's modest reply and started inspecting the tube with an interesting look, similar to when a kid finds a creepy crawler while playing with dirt.

"Yes, they got here about half an hour ago. Puck was getting restless because you weren't here yet, but I manage to keep him calm. He knows there's a reason for you being our leader." Santana shrugged; sometimes even she wondered how the resistance believed in her. She was just human after all and in this war being human was a synonym of weakness. Her taught was suddenly disrupted by the change of moods in the atmosphere. She had almost forgotten the blonde doctor presence in the room.

"Let's get this to the infirmary, its Kurt's last hope of survival." Santana simply nodded, not able to trust her voice would come without a break and recognizing her friend's uncertainty she reached for her hand and pulled, they started to walk silently to the underground base. Both scared of the outcome of things but hoping for the best.


	2. Kurt's agony

**Hey guys this is my second chapter, I wanted to thank the person that took the time to review, it really made me happy. Also the ones that put this story at their favorite and alert. Please review and let me now what you think about this second chapter. Brittany will appear at the next chapter.**

**I don't own anything Glee related**

Chapter 2 Kurt's agony

Humans always took life for granted, disrespecting one another and destroying their World slowly and painfully. It was once said that their destruction would come at the hands of themselves, that the never ending war for power would be the end of all times. For once the legends where right, but still there was a simple flaw in this description, humans would be responsible for their end, but it wouldn't be at the hands of each other. Their search for wealth and power would push the boundaries; the destruction of humanity would come at the hands of their own creations.

_Laughter could be heard at every corner of the Lopez family backyard, the hot and sunny day made a perfect scenario for a tropical party. Mr. Lopez stood in front of the barbeque, the smoke coming from it consuming every space, but more importantly was the succulent smell of ribs that reach the nostrils of everyone at the backyard. He was whistling the song of his marriage with Mrs. Lopez, content for having a calm day just watching his family have a good time. Mrs. Lopez as always was running from side to side trying to reach her little daughter Maria that was only three years old, that kid was just like her big sister, always a pain in the ass, and never knowing when to obey her parent's rules. Santana was at the pool, she enjoyed watching her mother's distress because of her little sister, laughing every time Maria would grin while running. She also loved to swim; there was something about the stillness when submerging into water that she found peaceful. It was her way of being free from her earth form, her way of enjoying life in the purest form possible. This had become a routine of some sort, it was nice for her to just chill with her family, she needed a break from spending time always reading about military strategies and doing extremely tiresome exercise routines. Santana was some sort of military junkie; she had applied for law school but also was enlisted in the army reserve._

The laughter and music was suddenly halted by a deafening sound in the skies, a herd of birds clouded the beautiful shine of the sun, bringing with them a grim couple of seconds before the impact. Santana never had time to reach the surface of the pool, in just seconds everything fades to black.

Santana woke covered in sweat, her intake of breath a reminder that she was no longer at her backyard pool. Reality set hard in her stomach, like a fist pounding forcefully, her senses kick in, and her sharp sight brought to consciousness the crack walls of her small room. They were made of marble, strong enough to hold the weight of the ground above, but still they had taken a beating. Months of air attacks and explosions leaving a permanent mark in them. A loud knock took her out of the inspection of the walls; she rolled out of bed and reach for a white shirt with the NY letters, rapidly putting it in on and covering a big scar that traveled from her left side stomach to her back. The knock on the door came with more eagerness.

"Coming" said Santana, while involuntarily dragging her tired body to the door. She reached the door knob and before she could open the door completely a big figure launched rapidly grabbing at her body and twisting her in the air. "Puck put me down now!" The big officer only laughed louder, giving no sign of acknowledgment of his superior order. "I said put me down this moment officer!" pouting the big man with a Mohawk lowered her body to the surface of the room. She rearranged her clothes and passed a hand thru her raven hair while scowling. "Puck you know how much I hate it when you do that, it puts me on edge, one of this days I may pull a knife at you…or something like that!" said the beautiful Latina exaggerating. That only served to make the man grin at Santana. He knew she was only saying that to make him stop touching her, she would never hurt any of the members of the Resistance. Hell, she only lived in order to maintain them save.

"I'm sorry hot mama; I was only expressing my content for your return. Man I was losing my mind waiting here for my leader." Said the man name Puck while putting his hands up in a defending manner. "And before you say anything I know that you can take care of yourself, but still I don't like it. Next time I'm coming with you." Santana could only roll her eyes at her officer and best friend statement. Sometimes he could be so overprotective, but she didn't blame him because she was the same with all of them.

"So what's the matter, is there some news I'm not aware of officer?" said the raven beauty suddenly changing her tone from friend to leader. "Yes mam, the studies that Fabray was doing to the substance are finally over. She sent me to come and get you; as soon as you arrive she's going to start with the process." Puck took a big intake of breath, "You know to see if it works on our man Kurt." She nodded and stepped back into her room opening a cabinet and retrieving a shining silver gun. She hid the gun on the waist band of her black pants and made a movement of her head signaling at Puck to show the way. No matter how scared she was for her mate's life, she knew the only way to keep her group strong was to not let her emotions show. Too much emotion only lead to death, and death was simply not an option.

They walked silently thru a long hall, passing several doors at each side of the walls. Some were open and Santana had to acknowledge with a head nod at several of the people that greeted her along the way. She was much respected among the few people that lived underground; most of them were alive because of Santana and her brave elite. Finally both Puck and Santana reached the end of the hallway; there was a big steel door with a small opening on the top right side. Santana knock three times and the little square opened, there were a set of small Asian eyes staring back and without spending more time the door opened. "Mam how you doing?" said a tall and friendly guy, he was smiling warmly at Santana. "I'm good Mike, and you, how is your wife doing?" said the leader returning the warm smile to the clearly friendly guy. "Awww she's doing great, resting a lot, that's what Quinn told her to do since it's the best thing for the baby."

"Man you must be suffering, that much time without getting any." said Puck while moving his eyebrows suggesting. He got a glare from Mike and a slap to the back of his shaved head from Santana. "Puck sometimes I swear you are just too much of a guy for my liking." The officer only rubbed the back of his head, he was never going to admit that every time Santana did that it really hurt. "Well Mike tell her I said to take care of herself, it's not every day that we get to have a miracle like that." Mike nodded while closing the door and letting his leader and his pervert of an officer pass to the center of the base.

They were soon surrounded by running children, different voices talking at the same time and monitors displaying nature scenes. 'I guess it's easier for some to life thru this hell if they still have something of the past to hold on to.' Santana thought. There were sitting arrangements, some made by different cloths, it was like every available materials were put together in order to make the coolest pillows and sheets ever. Reality was that these were things found from different places over the months living underground. Santana and Puck walked faster, they couldn't afford to be held anymore by someone wanting to speak to them. Kurt didn't have more time, he was fighting to stay alive and they all knew, it was only a matter of time until he just let go. It didn't take them more than five minutes to cross the center of the base and to reach the infirmary. It was one of the largest rooms of the underground base and it was created for the wounded and sick to be taken care of. Quinn was the resident doctor, she had served as a military paramedic before the attacks and now it was her that helped keeping them alive. Santana opened the door of the infirmary, stopping to take a deep breath, she knew that the sight wouldn't be pretty, after all, Kurt was her friend and she felt responsible for his suffering.

When she pushed the door open, she was hit by silent cries, a full grown man lying on a small bed twitching in agony was the only picture she and everyone else saw. Kurt used to be full of life, always singing and bringing everyone together. There was something about his presence that put everyone at ease. Seeing him so broken only made Santana's blood boil. It was her fault, she was there leader and they trusted her. Puck sensing his leader's change put a hand on her shoulder, he didn't want her to lose her cool.

"Santana, Puck… thank you for finally arriving." said the blonde doctor, never taking her eyes from the twitching body of her patient. "Like Puck must have told you Santana I've already made the necessary test on the anti-venom you borrowed." Quinn looked at her leader moving her eyebrow up when saying the word 'borrowed'. Both Santana and Puck only listened. "It passed the test and I realize that no matter if I'm not entirely sure it will work, the only hope of survival Kurt has is if I administer the anti-venom." The raven hair leader nodded, she knew the same thing. They couldn't wait any longer, the more they waited, the faster Kurt will change from their friend to one of those soulless killing machines above them.

"Well, let's start the process" Everyone including Puck gulped, Quinn moved to a plate full of equipment and got a syringe full of a shiny liquid. Santana watched astonished, it was the liquid she had 'borrowed' from upstairs. "I must ask both of you to hold him in place, he's restless already and more likely will become violent." Both Santana and Puck walked to each side of Kurt's body and with trembling hands they grabbed their friend's limbs, holding him in place in order for Quinn to administer the anti-venom.

Suddenly the door busted open and in came a very looking flustered man. He was panting and almost fell down in front of the room. Santana grabbed her gun by nature and pointed at the man. "It's meee! It's just me! said the dark hair guy pulling his body upward. "Blaine what the fuck, I almost shot you!" said Santana while grabbing her chest and putting her gun in its resting place. "I'm sooo sorry Santana, I just needed to be here for him! Please let me stay, pleaseeee! Whine Blaine looking straight to his leader's eyes. "Yes, of course, he needs you more than us. We need you to help us hold him in place." The man simply smiled, closing the door entirely and walking to Kurt's side. Santana watched closely as Blaine's eyes filled with tears at the sight of his lover's pain expression. She felt bad for the guy; it must be horrible to watch the one you love slipping away from reality and reaching darkness. Quinn cleared her throat. "Ok, well everyone hold him forcefully, I'm going to start to apply the anti-venom." Everyone at the room did what was told and started to hold Kurt's limbs with force. Quinn pierced the man's flesh with the syringe and forced the whole anti-venom into the body. Kurt was bending his body in strange forms and his cries were simply heartbreaking. He started punching blind fully and one punch managed to land at Puck's right cheek. Blaine tried to hold his arms down but was suddenly grabbed and tossed to the wall. Santana reached for Kurt's shoulders and used the strength she could muster in order to push the man down, but Kurt was much stronger and with a move of the knee he kicked her head. Quinn was watching with horror what was happening in front of her eyes, she shook herself out of freezing and ran to her desk in order to get a gun but was pushed by strong hands landing on the floor and hitting her forehead with the side of the desk. She started losing her sight and with fright she realized that Kurt was reaching down to grab her. Before screaming she saw Santana move fast and with a high kick she hit Kurt's head. With the force his body flew forward and crumpled on the hard floor. Never losing time Santana ran to the desk and retrieved the tranquilizer gun shooting their friend on the neck. In a second the man moving frantically form side to side stopped. Making all the people inside the room hold their breaths. "Is he ok" whispered Blaine tearfully.

* * *

><p>Quinn was checking the man's vitals, machines connected to every part of his body. Beeps could be heard everywhere and no one talked while they waited for the news. Quinn's hard expression turned into a slight smile and with a small laugh she manage to say what everyone wanted but doubted. "His vitals are reaching normality for a human, the anti- venom worked." Everyone at the room started cheering, they needed this good news. Finally their friend, lover and Resistance member would be up and making them laughs. It was the perfect outcome. But the happiness was disrupted by a signal radio, "Leader Santana do you copy?" Santana reached the radio on the desk and pushed the button to talk. "Santana here, what's the news?" Everyone stopped to look at one another, they knew things weren't gonna be pretty. "Mam the informant has returned, and he has news regarding the movement of the humanoids." Santana took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. "Tell me private; what are the bastards up too." "Mam he told us that they found more humans, they're taking prisoners in order to test their sickness. " Santana frowned and looked at the eyes of her officer, he nodded letting her know that he was ok with her thoughts. "Ok private, gather the troops, we're heading out to crash their party."<p> 


	3. It all begins

"Ok private, gather the troops, it's time to crash their party."

Santana knew what the consequences of launching an attack with her small elite would mean.

The human looking things upstairs where no longer human, when a person got infected by the venom it was more likely that they would die from the agony that it caused their system. That's the reason why only the strongest humans would survive the painful change, no wonder it was so difficult to fight these things. Strong humans with an added equation of venom that took their abilities to have feelings, pain and to make matters worse it gave them a high dosage of energy and strength. Fighting them was no walk in the park, her scar showed the proof of that; there wasn't a moment that she wouldn't feel lucky for surviving her ordeal.

"Roger that mam, I'll start right away."

The signal of the radio was out, and there was a moment of silence in the infirmary room. Only the beeping sound of the machines connected to Kurt's body where heard. Santana could feel the eyes of the people inside the room looking straight at her, a little more time and she was sure they would be able to pierce her soul.

"Alright, let's go Puck; we have no time to lose." Said the Latina; staring at her officer with a hard expression.

"I want to talk first with the informant, that way we may be able to gather some information about the movement upstairs and the best way to reach their gathering without managing to catch to much attention. Also I want you to head out first and go straight to the troops; you know exactly who I want to be part of this mission. I'll be there soon."

The officer only had time to nod, glancing at Quinn's eyes before heading out of the infirmary rapidly.

"I'll go gather the guns." said Blaine hesitating a bit and never moving his eyes from the sleeping form on the bed.

Santana walked to his side and put a hand on his chin, making the kind man move his head up and look at her.

"He needs you right now, this moment Kurt has just managed to fight something that seemed impossible out of his body. I'm sure that his only reason to stay alive was you. Be here when he wakes up." Blaine smiled kindly at her and nodded, thanking his leader silently.

"Good luck S."

The blonde doctor had walked forward and gave her leader the tranquilizer gun that had saved her life just minutes ago.

"Take it; you'll never know when it may come in handy."

The raven hair woman nodded and with a small glance at the rising chest of Kurt she walked outside the infirmary's door.

While walking back to her room in order to change her clothes and get her weapons Santana couldn't stop thinking about Blaine and Kurt. She saw so much love in Blaine's eyes, and she also knew that when Kurt looked into his lover's eyes there was some sort of language they speak that no one else knew. She couldn't help to feel slightly envious of the relationship they shared with one another. Santana had never felt that kind of love for anyone, and no one had ever felt that kind of love for her. Sure she had relationships with some woman before the attack and she had also slept with some other after, but never the real thing. Perhaps that was her destiny, to just be alone and fight for survival.

Her thoughts where soon disrupted by the radio on her pocket.

"Leader Santana, do you copy?" She rapidly took the radio out of her pocket and pushed the talk button.

"Yes Puck, I'm here."

"Girl you need to come right away, the informant is here and he's desperate to talk to you, by the state his in I say this is not gonna be an easy mission."

"Like any of them are ever easy." Said Santana while reaching her door knob and opening the door at fast speed.

"I'll be there in a sec."

Santana ran to her desk and took a bullet proof vest out of one of the compartments; she rapidly put it over her white shirt and got on her knees to pull a heavy box out of the bottom of her bed. There was a rather big black box with a control panel on the right side. She put a number on the control and the box opened revealing a large stack of guns and knives.

"Come to mama."

She took a small machine gun out of the box and hid it at the side of her vest, and then she reached to the bottom of the box and got a shiny knife with a gold handle and hid it in the left side of her boot. She almost dropped the tranquilizer gun inside the box but remembering her friend's statement she decided to take it with her.

Realizing that it was enough for her she closed the box and slid it again under the bed. Her heart was beating frantically. She didn't want to think that there was a big chance that some of her troops may not be able to get back alive, but no matter what, she was going to save as many life's as she could from the mother fucking things upstairs.

Suddenly she felt the presence of someone else in the room and before she could look back an annoying voice reached her ears making her roll her eyes and curse.

"Santana! Sorry…. I mean, leader Santana! Is there a way I can come with you? I heard you are heading out to fight and I really want to get my hands dirty with those rather unpleasant things."

"I'm sure I can be of much needed assistance in the fight for our survival. Before this, people used to say that I was one of the best shooters at my girl scout training…"

Before the girl could continue with her ramble Santana cut her off by stepping forward and covering the small woman's mouth. She was trying to restrain her temper in order to talk calmly to the small woman in front of her.

"Look Berry, there is no way of putting this nicely so I'm going to tell you everything as it is." The girl nodded looking taken aback by her leader's actions.

"You will never come anywhere with my troops ok, it is absolutely impossible for a gnome to be able to hold a gun without falling face first to the dirt. Just because you had your little girls scout shoot out it doesn't mean you are miraculously awarded with the fighter badge. I'm sorry but we cannot be upstairs fighting for our lives and everyone else's and also taking care of you and every fucking mistake you'll make along the way."

Santana watched the woman's eyes fill with tears and before she could feel sorry she took her hand from her mouth and walked by, without a glance back.

She could hear the commotion while passing thru the dorm hall, she knew the people living underground where getting restless. Everyone could see the mobilization of the troops, and it was evident that a fight was coming. Santana tried to calm some of the woman and children that dare to reach her, never stopping her quick pace to the briefing room.

Finally reaching the room she opened a big metal door, inside was her ten guys and girls that where sure to fight alongside their leader. Everyone got up from their positions and gave her a slight nod acknowledging her presence. Santana stared at her troops and then at the big table at the center of the room, filled with every sort of weapon imaginable. There where bazookas, bombs, knives, shotguns, rifles and others.

Not even a second later and her officer was standing beside her letting his leader know everything said while her absence.

"San, I manage to gather the ones that I knew you'll want to go with us. That only lead us to ten troops but they are the best in this sort of mission and also trustworthy." He told her while moving his arm and pointing to every soldier in the room.

"I told them to take the weapons that they're more comfortable with, and also the ones that'll be light enough for them to run."

"Good job Noah."

"Now where's the informant?" The beautiful leader was looking everywhere but couldn't find him.

Puck expressions turned blank and his eyes where as big as a baseball.

"Puck; where the hell is the informant?" The Latina was getting slightly annoyed and to tell the truth a bit concerned.

"Well San ... the thing is the guy was very agitated and started screaming that we were all going to die and shit like that…sooo I kind of punched him."

"What!"

The big officer cringed at his leader's tone and stepped back a space.

"I'm sorry S, but he's out for the day."

"Fuck Puck! Now there's no information about the movements!"

"Yes there is! He kind of told everyone in a fit of craziness."

Santana glared at her officer and then looked at her troops, all of them seemed a bit nervous and Santana couldn't help feeling scared for their lives. They were heading out of there sanctuary in order to fight things stronger than any human. Either way she knew they'll do anything to protect the Resistance and their leader.

"Alright tell me what he said."

"Ok, he informed us that the humanoids managed to find a large group of people that where hiding inside a dinner, Breadstix I believe was its name."

Santana nodded encouraging her officer to continue.

"According to him this things have been working hard on some sort of way to infect humans, different ways that'll be easier than directly applying the venom to the bloodstream."

"What kind of way?"

"He did not manage to say, that was the moment when he started screaming and I punched him."

"Ok, but did he say where the fuckers where taking the hostages?"

"Yeah, he said they were taking them to the high school."

The raven hair beauty took a deep breath in order to get calm.

"Alright troops" said the leader looking at her fighters.

Everyone inside the room stared in silence at their leader, waiting for her instructions. Some of them were exited to fight while others were a bit scared for what they'll find upstairs.

"We're heading out; we have information of the Humanoids taking humans hostages in order to test some sort of different way to infect. I want all of you to work in pairs and try to reach the high school were the people are. Our mission is to crash their party and try to save as many of the hostages as we can, if they're already infected shoot them, but if they're not try and take them back to base."

"Johnny and Ruth you know that you are the best snipers we have, I need both of you to work together and stay behind and out of sight. You'll be responsible to cover us while we try to reach the school."

Both Ruth and Johnny looked at each other and with slight smiles nodded. They were made to shoot shit from distances. It was a rather pleasant game for them.

"Now everyone else try your best to stay out of site until it isn't possible any longer, if things start to get to hard get out of there. Do not engage them with force; you know it'll be suicide.

All of her troops nodded.

"Alright let's go!"

Everyone screamed and took the weapons they needed. Santana and Puck where a pair as always and all of them ran to the end of the briefing room where there was another door capable of taking them upstairs. Santana pushed a button and put a number on the control pad.

The door started opening slowly reviling the shine of the moon. She put her hand up and with a signal told everyone to stop. She took her machine gun out of her vest pocket and with a sudden movement headed out to see if the coast was cleared. After a second inspecting she realized there were no hostiles and looking back to her troops she nodded to tell them to head out.

Silently every member of the troops walked out of the base's door and without a second lost the opened door closed.

"Alright every pair disperse, do not get attention." Said the leader, whispering.

All pairs started running out of sight, even Johnny and Ruth moved, there bodies lost in the darkness of the night.

"Come on San, let's reach the school."

Santana nodded and with her gun out and Puck right behind her both also molded their bodies into the black night.


	4. Chapter 4 Time to save

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for the time it took me to update, I was on vacation and didn't have a computer in order to write chapter #4. I just wanted to say thank you very much to all the people that took the time to review, those who put this on their favorites and also to who alerted it. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, Brittany finally comes into the story and there is some action for those who pointed out the lack of. Please review if you feel like it, every time I see a review I get very exited and it helps my mood in order to write.**

**Ok, once again I own nothing Glee related... Enjoy XD**

* * *

><p>Shadows gathered in the cold night, white mist forming every time they took a breath, the only thing signaling the presence of human beings in the environment. Every member of the Resistance dressed in dark clothing, they had to find a way to make it almost impossible for the humanoids to notice their presence. Using the element of surprise gave them a slight advantage to their opponents, addressing that say opponents where abnormally strong and fast. 'May be this wasn't such a good idea.'<p>

Santana and Puck arrived at the front of the high school, both panting from the extensive running but remaining hidden from the naked eye. Santana took a look at her surroundings noticing that her troops had managed to arrive also at the front of the school. There where some moving cautiously from side to side using the never dying trees to hide themselves, while others just analyzed the area in front of them waiting anxiously for their leader's command. Santana spotted her two snipers and with a head nod she made the signal for them to go and find the right position in order to cover the group at the moment of attack. Both Johnny and Ruth nodded and rapidly armed themselves getting lost again within the hollow night.

Finally Santana took the moment to analyze the situation; she took a set of binoculars of the left side of Puck's dark pants.

"Let's see what we've got here." whispered the raven beauty.

She adjusted the binoculars and with calmness and a soft voice started informing her officer about the movements made on the premises of the school. Puck was her trusted officer and second in command, she trusted the man with her life. Not only was he her dearest friend but also the guy knew how to create plans of attack that where almost flawless. He was amazing at analyzing the situation with speed and almost every time his engaging plans managed to get her and the troops a victory.

"Ok… I see two hideously big guards at the front gates of the school, there are five seekers with those infected dogs walking the premises of the parking." Puck only remained in deep concentration.

"I don't see any movement of large groups of people; it just seems to be only those seven with the five dogs." Santana lowered the binoculars and looked at her friend.

"Doesn't it seem kind of strange? You're sure the informant said they were moving with the group of humans?

"Yes, Santana; he said they discovered a large group hiding in some dinner and instead of killing them they took them prisoners for some sort of infecting experiment."

While the two friends talked distractedly they failed to notice the incoming of a truck into the parking lot of the school. Only when some shouting was herd thru the silence of the night did the two stopped there rambling and realize something was going on at the school. Santana quickly used the binoculars to see the reason of movement. Searching frantically the change in the school premises did she notice that a truck had arrived at the school, the seekers where holding back there dogs to stop them from ravishing whomever had arrived and from the inside of the school came running other infected. She saw them open the back doors of the truck with force and start to reach the inside, suddenly out of the truck came the first sight of humans, they were chained from hands to feet and to one another making it impossible for any of them to flee. This made Santana inhale sharply and intensify the strength she was using to hold the binoculars in place.

"What is going on?" she herd Puck whisper a bit loudly

Without stopping to look at the scenery before her, Santana started to fill her officer in.

"I think the group of humans that the informant was talking to you about have just arrived and Jesus, there's some children and oldies…we need to head in Puck, this people cannot suffer whatever this bastards have in mind."

But while she talked something managed to catch her attention or perhaps someone, she really was certainly not expecting this. Santana watched how a long legged blonde appeared from the inside of the truck that was holding the prisoners. She instantly recognized the look on the girls blue eyes, showing pure fear and confusion. All the sudden her thoughts were transported into the past.

* * *

><p><em>It was one of those mornings where waking up at 6:00 am just seemed sacrilege. It was pouring rain, the sky was as dark as the night before and the wind made a distinctive noise, familiar to a giant's growl. Santana knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant run but a routine was a routine and she wasn't about to skip a morning training because of the mood the weather seemed to be in. So she got up, dressed in her military exercise hoddie, put her iPod on and headed out the door.<em>

_About half an hour of running thru 'Lima Heights Adjacent' she decided it was time to head back home, the weather was becoming worst and even she knew when not to push the boundaries. But before she could have time to round back she felt something hard slam into the back of her knees, the force not being enough to send her flying but certainly enough to knock her into the pavement. _

"_Ouch! Fuck!" Screamed the Latina a bit disoriented_

"_Oh my God!" She herds the scream of a woman's voice. Santana still on the floor didn't realize what had happened, it was still raining and she couldn't see or hear well for that matter._

"_Are you ok?" Shouted the female voice once again_

_Santana finally decided to actually try and find the owner of the voice and looking up from the floor she was faced with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, eyes that were filled with fear and slight confusion._

"_Please tell me you're alright! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you because of this rain!" Santana could hear the distress in the other woman's voice._

_Suddenly everything became clear, the woman heading out of her garage in reverse had not notice the Latina standing in the street, in consequence running over her with the back of the car. Santana started to get up from the pavement and felt the woman's trembling hands take her by the arms to try and help her stand up._

_Fuck to say that this girl was beautiful was an understatement, she had long blonde hair that was dripping wet from the exposition to rain making it stick to the side of her angelic face, she was taller than her and looking down the Latina notice the amazingly long legs, the woman's skin was white as paper and looked smoother than satin, yet the most charming feature of the blonde was her eyes, they had a shape like no other and where aqua blue, engaging to say the least. Santana was unable to hold her stare._

"_Jesus" whispered the raven beauty while passing an also trembling hand thru her wet ponytail._

_Seeing the still anxious look on the blonde's amazing eyes she decided to rid her of misery._

"_I'm ok, just a bit shaken up." She noticed how the woman relaxed; making her feel also more relax._

"_Oh thank God! I thought you were badly hurt…look I'm so sooo sorry, I should have been paying more attention, but seriously in my defense I wasn't expecting someone in the middle of the street at this weather."_

"_It's ok, I'm ok!" snapped a bit the Latina_

"_Good" silence filled the air, only the pound of the rain was herd._

"_Ummm, at least let me take you home. I'll feel much better knowing you're safe and making sure no one else runs over you." _

_The blonde started running back to her car._

_Santana stood there not knowing what to do but suddenly the sound of a horn alerted her. _

"_Come on! I don't bite!" shouted the blonde from her car_

_The ride to Santana's house was silent, both girls not knowing what to do or how to cut the awkward silence. The Latina only talking in order to give instructions of where her house was, not 5 minutes passed and they were at the front of her house._

"_Are you sure you're ok? I can take you to the hospital if you feel like something hurts?" the blonde being the one to start the conversation._

"_Um no, I'm good. Nothing really hurts." The Latina didn't know why she felt so nervous in front of the blonde girl._

"_Ok well… I'm Brittany." The blue eyed woman extended her hand to the Latina. Santana looked at it for a second and then shook it. She felt a bolt of electricity pass thru her hand._

"_Santana" the Latina took her hand away almost immediately, noticing a slight pain expression on the other woman's face._

"_Well Santana it's really nice to meet you, I'm so sorry for the circumstances in which we had to meet. Anything you need please don't hesitate to come find me, now that you know where I live. It's the least I can do." The blonde smiled sweetly and Santana had a hard time ignoring the butterflies that found their way into her stomach._

"_Ok, thanks"_

* * *

><p>Santana's thoughts came crashing down to the present.<p>

"Oh my God that's Brittany."

"Say what?" Puck was a bit confuse with his leaders statement

"One of the prisoners, it's a girl I met before the attack. She lived near my home."

Puck took the binoculars from the Latinas hands and looked to the scenario himself. After a small pause he said,

"Something tells me it's the blonde bombshell."

"Yes you asshole." The Latina just rolled her eyes, his officer always knew what she was thinking or seeing, sometimes it annoyed the hell out of her.

Puck was staring at her with a slight grin and before Santana could snap at him a loud shot was herd from the school, making both friends jump a bit and alerting the troops that had been resting on their sides. Santana quickly took the binoculars and looked at the front, her heart pounding forcefully inside her chest and her stomach making her a bit nauseous. She found the one person she feared had been killed but to her relieve the blonde was still up and chained, beside her a body of a young man. Santana watched how the blue eyed woman tried to reach down to the man but was stopped by the hands of one of the guards pulling her up by the hair. Her expression one of pure pain and her eyes crying desperately, the seekers moved close to the prisoners and used the dogs to inflict fear and make them start to move together thru the gates and into the building.

Santana was outraged; she couldn't take any more waiting her troops had to attack now. She wasn't gonna let any of this humans suffer any longer and now that she saw the blonde woman was one of the prisoners this mission had really become personal.

"Noah it's time to head into the premises, those fuckers are moving the prisoners inside the school and they just killed a young man." Her officer nodded and turned to the troops signaling that the wait was over and it was time for business.

Santana turned on her ear scanner; she used it to stay in touch with the base and some of her soldiers. This time it was connected to Johnny and Ruth's scanners, they were the ones that she needed to know were at the right location. Without her snipers covering them it would be almost impossible to reach the inside of the school without being killed.

"Snipers do you copy?" whispered the leader, not a second passed and she was answered.

"Yes mam" said a female voice

"Are both of you in position?"

"That's right mam, both Ruth and I manage to infiltrate the school surroundings, we had to take out to more seekers that were guarding the borders, but they were relatively easy. I think they were already injured by someone."

Santana thought about the shot and the young man on the floor besides Brittany. Perhaps that's what happened.

"Alright guys, we're heading in. It's there any more infected that we need to be aware of?"

"I don't think so mam, either way we'll be on the lookout."

"Thanks Ruth"

"Welcome, go get' em"

Santana nodded and took her machine gun out, looking at her officer that was also ready and at her troops that were all looking expectantly at her. She took a long and steady breath and made what she thought was a small prayer to the heavens; she hoped some being was able to hear.

The signal was made to head out and her troops started to divide in two while they ran, she told them not to engage head on, it was much better to attack from the sides. She believed they'll do what was told, they respected her authority.

Santana and Puck moved fast but silently, making their way into the side of the building, but the silence was soon disrupted by the loud barks and growls of a dog. Santana rapidly turned around and was faced by an incoming dog with saliva dripping from his mouth. She moved to a slightly bent position waiting for the jump of the dog. To her surprise the dog's attention moved to her officer and instead of jumping to attack her it jumped for Puck's throat.

"Noah look out!" Her officer quickly used the back of his shotgun to hit the infected animal on the face, it stopped the dog from biting his throat but it wasn't enough to stop the attack.

Santana took aim at the dog with her machine gun but before she could pull the trigger she felt the impact of a body. It took her by surprise making her lose her balance and hit the floor. Her machine gun went flying from her hands and when she manage to look up she saw a female seeker reaching down in order to pull her up the floor. Santana quickly used her legs to kick the bitch in her stomach, the hit only manage to move the infected woman slightly back.

At least it gave the Latina a second to get up the floor and run to get her machine gun. She was so close and when she reached down to get it she felt a strong hand pull her hair making her bend back. The seeker took that moment to hit her straight on the chest with an elbow sending the Latina to the floor. But before Santana could be pounded once again she felt her silver gun slip from her side, this was all the Latina needed to kill the bitch. She took the gun rapidly on her right hand and waited a second for the seeker to bend down and try to pull her up once more. When the infected female's hands found their way into her collar, Santana quickly used her left hand to make the space between them less and put her gun on the right temple of her attacker, without a second loss she pulled the trigger, making the bullet fly thru the head. The body went limp and collapsed onto the Latina. She quickly pushed it off her and got up to help Puck, she saw her friend trying desperately to shake the big dog off him.

Santana quickly ran to where her machine gun laid, took it from the floor and still running she kicked the animal's side with force. The big dog landed on the floor and before it could blink to get up she took aim and shot the hideous thing.

"Fucking ugly bastard!" she herd her officer say while getting up the floor

Santana quickly looked at her friend and reach her hand forward for her friend to get up.

"Are you alright?" asked the Latina

"Yeah babe I'm good, I almost had it you know."

"Sure you did Puckerman." Said the raven beauty with a slight grin

"Ok, let's keep going. Those people are still in there and there's no fucking way I'll let them get infected or killed."

Puck nodded and started to run forward, the Latina not far away, she only hoped that a certain blonde would still be unharmed.


	5. Chapter 5 Found you

**Hey readers, I hope you'll enjoyed chapter 5. Thank you all for the reviews, please don't be strangers and let me know what you think of this. **

**All mistakes are mine and I don't own anything Glee related. :)**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<em><br>_

_Santana started to regain consciousness, her body felt light and damp. 'What is going on' thought the girl without opening her eyes. Her head pounded, even thinking made it spin. She tried moving only to have her face smash, the sudden forcefulness making her intake a breath, only to be rewarded by a gulp of chlorophyll water entering her mouth. She started to move every limb frantically; her confusion and fear oblige the Latina to open her eyes, she notice that her head was submerged in a body of water. Once again she tried to release herself from the hold of some unknown figure's grasp but her tries where futile, it seemed her strength was less than half of the other beings. Her chest constricted turning her lungs into flames, it hurt too much. Santana couldn't believe what was happening, she was going to die at that moment not even understanding the drastic turn of events. _

_No more fighting, her body was too tired…she let herself go limp. Minutes passed and Santana's mind started drifting of. She thought perhaps she was moving on to the afterlife, but before she could let her soul abandon the body the Latina was knocked by a memory, her family. Shit they were having a great time together; she was at her parent's pool with mama, papa and little sis who probably where still out there with the thing that tried to kill her. Feeling her body fulled by energy the Latina's eyes shot open and her head was out of the pool's water in record time. Taking a breath of air for the first time in what she thought was an eternity. It took her a second to adjust her sight, her eyes where blurry, too much time exposing them to the chlorine._

'_Oh my God, what the hell happened here?' Santana was faced with a sight brought directly from a horror movie. The sky was dark and cloudy, not a single shining star adorned the black canvas. The air felt dry and hot like stepping inside an oven or being hit by a blower's heat wave. Looking around she realize the only light came from flames everywhere, her neighbor's backyard completely ignited. No matter where she looked the only word to describe what she saw was pure destruction. Her parent's house was half blown to pieces, scattered wood everywhere with broken glass windows._

_Santana swam quickly to the side of the pool and without hesitation pulled her body out. Every muscle protested in pain but she had to ignore them, it was far more important to find her family. _

* * *

><p>"Santana!" shouted a male voice.<p>

"San!" she felt her body shake

"Damn it Lopez!"

Santana recognized Puck's voice and still confused her eyes shot open. Her ears were greeted by loud bangs that she knew were shots and different voices shouting at the same time, some she recognized and others not but the one prominent was that of her officer.

"Ruth take out the one that's on the front gate! He has some sort of exploding device!"

"Roger that."

Santana finally clearing her daze started moving I order to get up, only to be force down by two hands.

"Stay still mam, I must check for injuries." The Latina knew this was Finn the on battle medic.

"I'm not fucking paralyze Finn" snapped the leader.

Both stared at each other, Santana with her killing glare and Finn with his doubtful yet scare eyes. Understanding he was not going to make his leader stay still the tall soldier helped his leader stand and gave put the machine gun on her hands.

"Thank you" the man only nodded, arming himself and heading out.

Santana looked around realizing the situation they were facing. A big wall was blocking her eye sight of the battle going on the school premises. It must have being Puck and Finn who moved her body to cover. By what she herd it was obvious that a bomb had exploded near her and the force had knocked her out unconscious. The Latina was suddenly startled by Puck approaching fast.

He was a bit out of breath and stretches his hand to hold onto the Latina's shoulder.

"Fuck San, it's good to see you're ok."

"Yeah"

"One of those fucking guards had a bomb of some sort, you ran past me to get a better look of how to take the guards down, when one of the infected dogs started barking, the next thing I now you were running backwards and something exploded sending you flying."

"Fuck" muttered the raven hair woman, her ears where ringing a bit and she felt sore but she wasn't going to back down. A loud bang alerting her once again that her troops were still out there fighting and the people held prisoner were still inside the school. Her mind filled with gold hair and blue eyes, shit Brittany was inside the school also.

"Puck I'm good now, let's hurry to kill these bastards and get the prisoners out."

"Fine by me" said the loyal officer moving from the wall that covered both of them from the battle outside. Santana reload her machine gun and ran behind her officer.

The sight in front her was a true battle ground, she recognized some of her troops lying on the ground and her heart broke a bit, she felt bile coming to her throat but she pushed it down. Still there were ones covering behind some broken cars in the parking lot and every second they moved out of cover to shoot at some incoming dog or seeker. Santana saw Finn on the ground trying to care for a wounded troop member; his hands were shaking while he put pressure in a bleeding wound. Santana noticed a figure approaching fast behind Finn and without a second waste the leader aim and shot the bastard on the chest. She saw Finn jump slightly and look behind him, then his eyes searched his savior and finding Santana a small smile graced his lips.

The Latina kept running forward shooting at every incoming seeker or dog that passed in front of them. Suddenly both Puck and she were faced by a big fucking guard on the gates of the school. Puck aim to shoot him but the infected guard moved quickly taking Puck's gun out of his hands and sending a punch right to his face. The hit send the officer crashing to the ground and Santana saw blood coming from his mouth and nose. Quickly she stepped in front of her friend and aimed at the attacking man with her machine gun, she manage to shoot him three times before the bastard ran behind her kicking the girl with force on the small part of her back. Santana felt like her back had been broken in two but before landing on the floor she took a knife out of her boot. She heard her officer yell in pain and alerted she rapidly ignored her throbbing back and got on her feet. She saw Puck was being held on the air by the neck, the infected giant trying to squeeze his face in order to break his bleeding nose further. Never losing time the Latina ran with the knife and jumped on the bastards back stabbing the fucker on the throat.

The guard released Puck but before Santana could get off his back she felt strong arms take her by the shoulders and send her flying towards her officer. Both groaned in pain and Santana noticing the thing wasn't going to stop looked for a way out of there. Suddenly their surprise they heard a big explosion coming from the inside of the school, followed by another, and another. The guard that was approaching both friends stopped his attack perhaps startled like them by what was happening inside the school. Santana felt a wave of cold pass thru her lungs, Brittany was there with all the others and even though the beautiful blonde may not remember her she sure remembered the blonde and cared for her life.

Santana got up the floor, the energy of fear running all over her system. She saw the guard wasn't still paying attention to them. 'Element of surprise you fucking ugly bastard' thought the Latina. She started running towards the guard and before he could even acknowledge her presence she jumped and took hold of the knife that was still inside the giant's throat, she pulled the knife off but instead of landing on the floor she moved her body on the air in order to land once again on the guard's back. Moving the knife with force she plunged it on the back of the infected head making him stop yell in pain and fall front first on the ground. The Latina landed easily on the ground and ran straight to her officer.

"Puck you alright!" said the leader trying to help the man get on his feet.

"Yeah I'm good, I can't believe it, four times have my nose being broken!" the Latina manage to smirk.

"Don't fucking dare make fun of me, one of those times by your hand!" said the officer pissed off.

Santana cut part of her shirt, exposing a bit of her scarred stomach and putt the cloth on her friend's nose. She then remembered the explosion inside the school and her eyes looked straight to her officer. He nodded in understanding and took his gun off the floor; Santana walked to the dead guard and pulled her knife out of the head. She notice Puck's disgusted face and shrugging she cleaned the thing on her black pants.

Santana turn backwards to the front gate of the school and started running, her heart hammering inside her chest. All she could think of was the hunting blue eyes of the beautiful woman she met once before all this happened and how scare and small she looked chained by those things. She could hear Puck's running steps behind her. Every part of the school was blown to pieces, smoke filling her lungs and the hotness of the fire almost burning her skin. But Santana kept running forward, she had to find the prisoners, she had to find Brittany, and she had to make sure the girl is ok. But before she could think of anymore things she had to know or do a flash of blonde passed in front of her eyes, she halted her run looking frantically from every side. It was hard trying to see anything, smoke watering her eyes. Once again Santana saw a flash of blond.

"Who's out the…."

Before the Latina could ask anything someone came crashing with force, knocking Santana to the floor. A fist came onto her face and the raven beauty felt liquid gashing from her lip, before another blow could connect to her face Puck came running and took the person of the Latina. Santana got up the floor and looked at her attacker, her gun raise in order to shoot whoever split her lip. To her surprise the flash of blonde she thought seeing was a wave of hair and his owner a beautiful blue eyed woman struggling to get free from Puck's grip. 'Fuck'

"Brittany?"


End file.
